fridaythe13ththegamefandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Voorhees (Part 5)
Roy Burns also known as Part 5 Jason is the 1st person and only person to copycat the infamous serial Killer and is also an Antagonist of the Friday the 13th: The Game who will hunt down and kill the Camp Counselors who enter the campgrounds. This version is based on his Friday the 13th: A New Beginning movie appearance and he is unlocked at the start of the game, once the match is over unlike the Real Jason he will not head back to Jason's Shack and nor will Pamela's voice speak and just him walking out of the camp. History Roy Burns in 1989, is called to Pinehurst with his co-worker Duke after a horrible incident occurred, one of the former residents Victor J. Faden having murdered another halfway house resident by hacking them to bits with an ax during a friendly exchange. He was sent to pick up the body, but Roy discovers it is his son Joey and, upon seeing his son's butchered remains, goes into a short state of shock, only to be brought back to his senses by Duke, who he reluctantly helping in moving Joey's dismembered body. Upon this revelation, Roy would mentally snap as he blamed the halfway house for his son demise and so he had taken up the mantle of the infamous serial killer Jason Voorhees in an attempt to kill all those in the area making it seems Jason Voorhees has come back from the Dead or that he never truly died, upon the climax with a now adult and older Tommy Jarvis had come to the rescue of two other residents and had cut Roy arm off and pushed him over onto a bed of spikes killing him instantly. Appearance Roy Burns (Part 5 Jason) appearance has him wearing a blue-streaked hockey mask (which is a opposite of Jason's Red streaks) that is not damaged whatsoever with his clothing of a blue or green coveralls while having on his feet black combat boots. As physically shown Roy is much more less of a bulky build than the genuine Jason is which he is almost and nearly equal to Part 2 Jason in the less bulky category. Weapon Part 5 Jason (Roy Burns) wields his iconic Shears which is his primary weapon until reaching level 113 for the Weapon Swapping and comes with its own various weapon specific kills with the Weapon itself not being tied to the specific Jason that is selected. Powers and Abilities *'Morph:' Roy being functionally like Jason can use the morph ability. *'Shift:' Roy being functionally like Jason can also use the Shift ability. *'Stalk:' Roy has an increasing duration of the stalking ability. *'Rage:' Roy like the real Jason can use the Rage ability which will allow him to break through all doors and walls. *'Throwing Knives:' Roy, unlike the real Jason, will have more throwing knives at the start of the game. *'Can Run:' Roy since he is both alive and a human he is like Part 2 Jason, Part 3 Jason, and Part 4 Jason which allows him the ability to run. *'Defense:' Roy being more human unlike Jason has a lesser defense strength and will be easy to take his mask off. *'Grip Strength:' Roy like mention before is not like Jason and lacks the grip strength to manhandle Counselors. *'Stun Resistance:' Roy (Part 5 Jason) being purely human and not a supernatural revenant zombie makes it easier to stun him with the usual Weapons. Trivia *Part 5 Jason movie actors were Tom Morga and Dick Wieand where they appeared in Friday the 13th Part 5: A New Beginning. *Part 5 Jason isn't really Jason it's an imposer/copycat also known as Roy Burns. *Roy Burns is the male counterpart of Mrs.Pamela Voorhees as both lost their sons and were later driven to insanity and then eventually murder. *Roy Burns aka Part 5 Jason debut was in Friday the 13th: A New Beginning. *Part 5 Jason was released January 30, 2018 on a Tuesday for all platforms. *Roy is the only "Jason" who does not head to Jason's Shack upon completing around, instead of leaving the map to (presumably) put on his paramedic uniform. *Part 5 Jason is both a Loved and Hated character by the Friday the 13th Community. *Throughout the massarce Roy used a Machete,Clever,Roadflare,Shears,Hunting Knife,a Garrote, and a spike. (7 total) Category:Jason Voorhees Category:Caucasian Characters Category:Male Characters